Joe's Rebirth
by StoneCliff
Summary: It's been two years after the fall of Cobra and the Joes.


_Authors Note: This is set in an alternate universe, hence the different times, personalities, etc. Please, just give it a chance and I think you will enjoy it._

**The Mediterranean Sea**  
**August 12, 17:30, 2017**

A lone solider stands on a speeding boat. His rifle lays in his hands, his cigarette dropping ashes in his beard. A high-ranking official stood behind him. "Why are you here?" he asked the

officer, taking the cigarette from his mouth.

" My name is Officer Carlson of the CIA, I'm here on behalf of Col. Stone."

" I didn't ask who, I asked why."

" Very well. The Col. is assembling a team. He wants you to lead it. We've seen you're work, we're very your work." The solider turned around.

"Why should I join you?"

"Did I mention the file showed your past. There are some very interesting things we would not want escaping from it, now would we."

"Keep talking."

"You join us, Mr. Jackson, and the incident in Taiwan disappears." Jackson put down his gun and frowned.

"Fine, but I don't want any tricks."

"Very well. Congratulations, Mr. Jackson, you're a Joe."

**The Rock**

**August 13, 8:35, 2017**

Jackson walked down the corridor, a pistol in his holster. Officer McKastny, the officer from last night, walked ahead of him. "And the room up ahead is the conference room, that's where

you'll get you information for missions. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what happened to the last Joe team?"

"Well, it's not easy to explain. What happened was...

**Cobra Arch Destroyer, floating above the Atlantic**

**June 7, 10:18, 2014**

Duke and Cobra Commander are facing off atop a steel platform upon the Arch destroyer. "COBRA!" yelled Duke "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to destroy all of North America! A single blast will eradicate the entire Midwest! With this Destron-powered generator, the world will be at my knees."

"Are you insane? The blast will also kill you!"

"No, for this escape pod will send me to freedom!" Duke rushed over to the control panel. "You idiot, what do you think you're doing?"

"The only thing I can do, if you're not going to stop this, I will." He pulled several wires. The generator began to hum loudly.

"No, you'll only overload it!"

"If that's what I have to do." Commander began to rush to the pod, but Duke toppled him.

"I'm taking you with me!"

Breaker's voice came over the radio. "Duke? Duke?" The Arch Destroyer erupted in ball of fire, quickly crashing into the ocean. "DUKE!"

**The Rock**  
**August 13, 8:40, 2017**

"And that's the story."

"Amazing, what happened to Cobra and the Joes?"

"Without their leaders, the teams broke apart. Now, we're resurrecting the title" They entered a large conference room with a table in the center. Three figures sat at the table, a large

African-American man, a skinny man in a brown sleeveless jacket, and a brown-haired man in a green jumpsuit. Carlson pointed at the the African-American. "This is Heavy, in charge of

heavy weaponry and piloting your helicopter."Heavy smiled.

"You're Duke's replacement? Looks like you couldn't lead a team out of a paper bag." He chuckled at his own joke. Jackson scowled.

"Looks can be deceiving." He responded. Carlson cleared his throat.

"Anyways, this is Sharp-Shot." He said pointing at the sleeveless jacket man.

"Team sniper, best shot in the rangers." He smirked.

"Glad to have some good skills on this team."

"And finally," said Carlson "This is Breaker." Breaker was leaning over some sort of machinery, not even paying attention to his new leader. "He's in charge of tech, both ours and our

enemies'.

"Impressive team you've got here, but why?" Jackson asked. A voice responded.

"To do what no one else can or will." The north wall lifted up to reveal several monitors. On the largest one, there was a man in his late 30's.

"Col. Stone, I presume." Responded Jackson.

"Yes I am. But, pleasantries aside, you must complete this mission. There is a small African country called Zunabay. It's dictator, a Cien Czar, is corrupted beyond belief. Your mission is to

assassinate him."

"That's it, this mission will be easy." Remarked Sharp.

"No, it won't. Show them, Officer."

"Yes sir. One of Czar's top men, a Chet Greenwillow, has had several dozen kills to his name. The only problem, each kill he's credited for is also credited to one of the victim's closest

friends or employees." Heavy looked shocked.

"Wait, are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"Yes, Zartan is back."

**Oweewa, capital of Zunabay**

**August 15 03:30**

"Is your shot lined up?" Jackson asked, a cigar in his mouth.

"Yeah, second Czar stands, he's dead."

"Good, Heavy where's you copter?"

"2 blocks away."

"Good, we'll be ready for-" Sharp cut him off.

"Wait, Czar's not alone. Greenwillow is with him."

"Take Czar out, Zartan won't be a problem."

"Right. Zartan's backing out anyways." Sharp took the shot, Czar slumped over, dead.

"Good work. Ok Heavy, you can pick us up."

Meanwhile, a man who looked excatly like Czar decided to hide the body of the late dictator, General Cien Czar.


End file.
